Memories Alternate Ending
by LilKinny
Summary: So I was too lazy to copy the other summary. When Sky does bring Heron back to life, life gets harder when Sky gets drunk and ends up in the hospital. I have an overactive imagination, deal with it. Please don't hate me if I accidently call budder 'gold'. I wrote this before I started worshipping budder, so it will be bad. JUST PUT THE PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES DOWN AND GO HOME!


**So I got lazy and decided to make this a oneshot... It might be really long though, so whatever.**

_Heron's POV_

"Hmmm… This looks correct. This is her sweatshirt that I gave her and this is a GOLDEN sword…. Everything is correct. Heron should turn back to normal." All of a sudden, a green orb floats towards me. I start running from it, but it hits me and I fall. My vision turns bright green, like grass and then turns back to normal. I stand up and notice my mom is laughing.

"What? You try getting a random orb of what looked like death getting shot at you." She stops and a black orb forms in her hand.

"This is an orb of death." She says and the orb disappears. She turns to Sky.

"My daughter has requested you would be locked up. So you wouldn't harm anyone else. Trust me, I rather not meet my grandchildren for another 60 years." She glares at him and he stares in shock at me.

"What? Why? I didn't mean to harm Heron!" He tries to reason. My mother shakes her head and takes out iron bars.

"Go into the corner." I order and he does as he's told. Replacing the wooden floor with bedrock, Mom makes a little cell of iron bars. She covers the top with bedrock and the walls become bedrock as well.

"Is this really necessary?" He asks annoyed. I nod and the doorbell rings. My mother hugs me, bids me farewell, and vanishes. A tear rolling down my cheek, I go to answer the door to find a little package. Curious, I bring it into the living room where Sky is sitting. Tearing open the package, I squeal in delight.

"HONEY!" I squeal and hug my golden slime. It was my pet slime. But there's more. My little penguin flops out of the package as well.

"FLIPPERS! THANK YOU MOM!" I squeak and hug my pets. The doorbell rings again and I open the large door to find Snow with the twins.

"Mommy!" They shriek in delight. We hug and Honey tries getting into the hug. I giggle slightly as the girls scoot away from the peaceful mob.

"Don't worry, Honey is from the Aether. A gift from Grandma, with our pet penguin Flippers. They aren't hostile." I reassure them and Snow hugs me.

"You're alive again!" She squeals and I laugh with her. I hear somebody slip into the room and look to find Lox with some orchids, or flowers from the more flowers mod.

"Congrats on- Uh…. Coming back to life." He blushes and hands me the flowers. I laugh and put them in a white vase. He smiles at the vase I chose and looks confused at Sky, who is sulking in corner watching us quietly.

"So he won't harm anyone." I whisper and he understands and walks over to Sky. Sky lifts his head hopefully and they chat. I turn on my super hearing and listen to their conversation.

"So…. You're in a cage surrounded by indestructible materials. What a predicament." Lox says casually. Sky nods quietly.

"You know Heron's probably listening, right?" Sky points out. I quickly start small talk with Snow, complimenting her newly dyed black hair.

"I saw her mother. I never want to meet her again." Sky shudders and I snicker silently.

"What's wrong with your mother in law? My mother in law, she is sure a piece of work." Lox says and they laugh.

"For one, she is very threatening. She has like, a crap-load of power over the server since she MADE THE SERVER. Second, she is very protective over Heron. She also has a threatening aura to her. She reminds me of Dawn." Sky says and laughs slightly. Who is this Dawn girl?

"You mean your old girlfriend? The one you still are dating despite your relationship with Heron? Why are you even dating Dawn if you're married to Heron? You have children for crying out loud!" Lox says in a hushed voice and a growl comes from the back of my throat.

"I accidentally invited her over tonight. Heron doesn't know about her yet. What do I do?" Sky whispers urgently.

"Make sure Dawn doesn't learn about the twins or Heron." Lox says and casually strolls away. I'm boiling with rage right now. I have to get back at Sky.

"Hey Sky." I say and stroll up to him, masking my anger with happiness. He pauses and then sighs.

"Hey Heron. How's being alive again going for you?" He asks not meeting my gaze.

"Great. Tonight I'm taking the girls to Notch's castle to visit them; so you can be let out and roam around the house tonight." I leave him with that and go over to Lox.

"Sky has a girlfriend?" I hiss when I come up to him. He gives me an alarmed look and I drag him silently into the kitchen.

"When he was at war, he found Dawn injured. She was a prisoner of the squids and alone in a cell far away from shore. Sky was looking for the leader and found her cell. After bringing her back to shore, he assigned her as the medic. They started dating and Sky never even brought up you and your family while they were dating. He figured he would date her during the war and then break it off with her after the war was over. When you appeared and saved him, he panicked and decided to play it like Dawn never existed." He gets out. I snarl when he finishes.

"I can't believe he would cheat on me." I get out and start to go back into the living room.

"Wait, don't yell at him. He'll give a confused look if he sees us coming out. Act like you're angry at me or something, like I kissed you or attacked you." He grabs my arm and I nod. Storming into the living room, every plant dies. Lox runs out and everyone turns to us.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD CHEAT ON SNOW! I'M MARRIED! DO YOU SEE THE GOLD RING?" I screech and Lox's eyes show gratitude. Snow gasps and Lox gives her a look like 'It's-not-what-you-think-I'll-explain-later'.

"I TRIPPED! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lox reasons and I storm into my room, Snow following me.

"My husband kissed you?" She says confused and I shake my head.

"I found out Sky was cheating on me with this girl named Dawn. I questioned Lox and we had to make it seem like we weren't talking about Dawn and Sky. Sorry if you thought differently." I apologize and she laughs.

"I fell for that. I'm sorry about you and Sky. So what are you doing about it?" She asks, mischief in her eyes.

"I told Sky I was bringing the twins to Notch's castle tonight. We are going to hide in the kitchen. I told Sky he can leave his cage because he invited Dawn over. I'm going to send out the twins calling him Dad then I'm going to come out and throw a temper tantrum over the entire thing. Dawn will definitely be embarrassed and Sky will be shocked." I reply and we smile evilly.

Later on when everyone leaves, I unlock Sky's cage and tell him we're leaving. The girls chatter about the castle, but look surprised when we go in through the back door.

"Aren't we going to Uncle Notch's house?" Iris asks befuddled. I shake my head.

"Daddy has a girlfriend. We are going to teach him a lesson by ruining their date. She is coming tonight. Can you girls go totally invisible yet?" I ask and they both disappear completely. I smile and they reappear.

"When I say go, whoever heard it will appear and ask Daddy a question about me. Make sure to include the words 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'. Got it?" I ask and they nod. The doorbell rings and we all go invisible. We sneak into the living room and get into our spots (Lilac in the hallway, me at the front door, Iris in the kitchen). A pretty tan lady with purple and pink hair enters the living room. Sky walks over and greets her.

"Hey Dawn! Do you like my house? It's your first time here, so I want you to remember the house." Sky grins and Dawn giggles. Lilac mentally growls and Iris mentally curses. I scold her and watch them.

"I think it's beautiful. Who helped you design it?" Dawn asks, admiring the now alive plants spread around the room. I tell Iris go and she strolls over to Sky and Dawn, acting casual. Sky gasps when she enters the room.

"Mommy did. Daddy knows she did since he helped decorate." She finishes and disappears. She runs silently up to me and stays by my side. Dawn turns to Sky, pretty pissed.

"Who was that and why did she call you Daddy?" She asks through gritted teeth. Sky snaps his fingers and his face lights up.

"I rented part of the house out to a woman with two children. The woman's children think I'm their father, so they call me Daddy. Sorry if you got confused." I growl mentally and tell Lilac to go, but use her sword. Lilac appears and brings out her diamond sword. Dawn cries out in shock and Sky turns to find Lilac.

"How dare you diss us and Mommy like that? You're lucky I don't slice you to pieces right now Daddy." She growls and Sky takes the sword out of her hand.

"You shouldn't have a sword Lilac. Go find your Mommy; I'm not your Daddy. Tell your Mommy I need to speak with her later." He says calmly but Lilac whips out a bow. I did not she that coming and neither did Sky.

"You really want to go there? Cause I'm ready to take on the entire squid army with the amount of weapons I have on me right now." She threatens and Dawn backs up.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Lilac, go find your mother NOW! I need to talk to her later." He barks and Lilac goes invisible. She runs up to me and growls mentally.

"Is she always like that?" Dawn asks quietly. Sky turns to her and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about them tonight. I thought they left since their mother told me they won't bug me tonight." Then I snap. Sky kisses Dawn. I reappear and a look of hurt goes onto my face.

"Sky?" I wail. He turns and finds me with tears streaming down my face. The twins appear next to me. Dawn turns in alarm.

"Who are you?" She asks quietly.

"Sky's wife. Or his ex-wife. I can't believe you! After you KILLED me twice!" I sob and Dawn looks at Sky pretty furious.

"You're cheating on her with me? You're using me?" Dawn snarls raged.

"I met you during a war I wasn't sure we'd win. She beat the army, and I didn't know what to do." Sky mumbles.

"SHE'S A GODDESS AND YOU CHEAT ON HER! YOU HAVE CHILDREN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Dawn screeches and Sky flinches.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL HEROBRINE!" I scream and Dawn runs out. Sky looks at me.

"YOU TOO!" I yell and a wave of surprise crashes onto his face.

"Why me?" He asks silently.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I holler and he leaves. I slam the door shut and start hysterically crying. Iris runs over to hug me and I return the hug. Lilac even joins in.

"Daddy wasn't a good man. If he cheated on you, he didn't love you." Lilac mumbles and I nod. The doorbell rings and Iris answers. I hear shouting and run in to see Dawn standing there, taking Iris's yells.

"Iris! Go inside now!" I command and she obeys. I turn to Dawn, who looks shy.

"I'm sorry about her. I'm also sorry about ruining your date. And throwing you out of my house. I found out he was cheating on me so I wanted to stop him." I apologize.

"It's not your fault. I mean, you thought he loved you and I thought he loved me. I can't believe he cheated on you when you guys had children." Dawn admits and I look her in the eyes.

"When I met Sky, he was a fugitive running from my brother Notch. I was in the Nether with Hero and they killed my brother. I tried escaping but Lox caught me before I could escape. I went into the real world and we had a feud." I explained to Dawn, who smiles at my tragic love story.

"I met Sky as a prisoner of the squids. I was captured out of my village while wearing a Sky Army badge my cousin made me. She was just 5 and the squids took her…. We ended up in the same cell, hearing each other's screams from the nightmares the squids induced. One day, Bailey yelled really loudly from a particularly bad nightmare. I heard somebody call out near our cell so I had Bailey scream again. Sky found us and saved us from the evil squids. As Bailey swam ahead, Sky talked to me about my beauty and how lucky we were. He kissed me when we got to shore and asked me out on a date. Bailey lives with me in a village close to here, where we work as farmers. I was the medic for the Sky Army and when I found Bailey among one of the injured, I became angry at Sky for sending her into the crossfire. He apologized and promised me he wouldn't do it again. We went on dates and I thought this was going to be a normal date. I'm sorry for this." Dawn apologizes. I nod as Iris walks back in.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to replace Mommy." She says while looking at the floor. Dawn and I laugh and I pull Iris into a hug.

"Iris, is it? (Iris nods) Well, Iris, I have a younger cousin named Bailey who is your age. She is very lonely in a village full of boys and there is a rumor going around about a silent killer named Scarlet." Iris and I share horrified looks and Dawn stops. "Was it something I said?"

"Scarlet poisoned me and killed me. She altered my personality and tried killing my family. You and Bailey can move in if you want. She was a huge threat and she still is due to her kinship to Little Red." Dawn gives us a look of gratitude.

"Thank you so much. Does Sky still live here?" She asks looking around warily. I shake my head.

"I'm arguing with him. I'm debating over divorcing him or just putting him in jail. With Hero." Dawn laughs slightly and teleports probably to her cousin in the village.

"That lady is very nice Mommy." Iris admits.

"You might have a new cousin. So be nice to Bailey, since she might be shy. Go warn Lilac so she doesn't go all commando on Bailey and Dawn." Iris nods and skips away to find Lilac. The doorbell rings and opening to door, I find a little boy.

"Are you Aunt Heron?" He asks and a little girl appears by his side.

"Are you?" She asks, looking at me with bright green eyes. I nod and they hug me.

"Something's wrong with Daddy! Mommy sent us to get Uncle Sky." I'm confused.

"Who are your Mommy and Daddy? Uncle Sky doesn't live with me anymore, we had a fight." I admit and the little boy starts to cry.

"Our Mommy's name is Snow and our Daddy is Deadlox. It's OK Storm, we didn't know. Is Lilac able to fight?" The little girl asks. I remember Snow and Lox mentioning something about adopting twins when I came back to life. The boy is Storm and the girl is…. Rain?

"She is able. I'll get my daughters, Rain. I just have to leave a note for somebody and we can go. IRIS! LILAC!" I yell and write out a note for Dawn and Bailey about the situation. The twins run in with their enchanted weapons.

"We have to go help Uncle Lox. Something happened." I say and we teleport to their castle. I hear crashes from inside and look through the window to cry out in shock. Snow and Lox are throwing furniture at each other, snarling and yelling curse words at each other.

"Stay outside. Things could get ugly if one of you guys interfere." I say and go inside. They don't notice me and continue to argue. A dresser comes flying at me, so I duck.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD RAIN THAT SHE AND STORM WERE ADOPTED! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" Snow shrieks and throws a glass lamp at Lox, who slices it in half with his golden sword.

"YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW, READ YOUR MIND?" Lox fights back and throws a nightstand.

"STOP! YOU'RE SCARING THEM!" I screech and they stop immediately.

"When did you get here?" Snow hisses, clutching the blue vase that looks like its about to crack.

"Your CHILDREN teleported to my house and started crying that you were fighting. You're ruining your house with a worthless argument. NOW STOP!" I holler and every plant dies. They look ashamed and I fix the room.

"What are you arguing about?" I say through gritted teeth (something I do often).

"I didn't want to tell the children they were adopted until they were at least over 15. But LOX had to go tell them. I guess I let my anger get a hold of me. I'm sorry." Snow looks at the floor, color flooding into her pale cheeks. The door bursts open all of a sudden.

"Sky's in the hospital." Luna cries out as she runs in. She honestly looks terrible. Her blonde hair is in a sloppy bun; she looks like she hasn't slept in days, her skin is a sickly pale and her silver eyes have no shine in them. She isn't wearing a dress and heels; instead she is wearing a lavender tank top with grey sweatpants and lavender socks.

"How?" I cry out. The children all burst through the door.

"Go watch Looney Tunes guys." Lox chokes out and they all exchange glances as they enter the TV room. We turn back to Luna.

"How did he get into the hospital?" I plead. She looks at us sadly.

"After you guys fought and he got thrown out, he went to a bar, where he got in a fight with a drunk guy. I think he went to clear his mind. The drunk guy's name is CavemanFilms." I gasp.

"Caveman is one of Sky's best friends. He must have been really drunk if he attacked Sky." I mutter.

"Cave stabbed Sky a few times. His injuries were bad and Cave is in jail for assaulting. Not to mention being drunk in an illegal bar." Luna adds.

"How do you know all this?" I point out.

"I'm the moon. I know everything." She says and fades. Being the moon, she can fade, which is teleporting for her.

"I need to see Sky. I don't care about our argument. His life is more important than that. You can only spawn again a certain amount of times." I say and teleport to the hospital in Scottland.

"Hello, welcome to Scott General. What do you need?" A male player with the nametag 'Swimming Bird' greets me. His eyebrows raise slightly. "Aren't you the goddess of life?" He points out. I nod.

"Was somebody by the name of Sky Light brought into here from the ER entrance?" I say out of breath. Bird checks his computer and his face lights up.

"Yes, he was brought in by a man by the name of Universe Galaxy with multiple wounds in his stomach. He looked like he got attacked with a poison sword. He's in the critical ward. He has a slight chance of making it. I'm sorry for being nosy, but why do you ask?" Bird questions.

"He's my husband who I was informed about a few minutes ago. Is there a wait?" I ask and hope there isn't. The nurse looks at me sad while nodding.

"He's being tested currently for any other diseases he might have contracted from the poison and the blade. Please sit in the waiting room and I'm sorry about this." He says and I nod. Sitting down, I take a book from the shelf. The Hunger Games is what it's called. I read this in the Aether. Skipping to the actual Games, I dive into the book. Why would Katniss just stand there? Even Rue had more knowledge to run instead of accepting fate! I don't realize somebody tapping on my shoulder until I hear somebody say my name. I look up to find somebody I don't know.

"Can I help you?" I ask and put down my book.

"You're my role model. I'm Mac, the head doctor here. Why are you here?" Mac sits down to me.

"My husband got into a fight in a bar with his best friend. He was stabbed with a poison sword multiple times and I was informed 20 minutes ago." Mac raises her eyebrows.

"Is he the guy who was stabbed with poison and started hallucinating? He is in the mental ward since he was deemed insane. Of course, he's treated, but he's in the mental ward so he won't harm people. He yells about you and this girl Dawn and he yells apologies. He also yells about two little girls and how he was a bad father." A lump forms in my throat.

"Is his name Sky?" I ask. Mac nods and Luna fades in next to me. Mac jumps and asks who Luna is.

"My friend Luna. She told me about Sky. I need to speak with her privately. I'm sorry, but it's urgent if she didn't just tell me telepathically." Mac understands and goes into the elevator.

"I realized the entire scene. Sky walked into the bar and saw his friends Cave and Aviator. They chatted about relationships and Sky said something about Cave not being able to get women. Cave took out a poisoned sword and they fought until Cave stabbed Sky multiple times. He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing. Aviator tried stopping Cave since he wasn't drunk. Universe walked in and Aviator explained what happened and then Universe rushed Sky here." Luna finishes and Bird walks over.

"You can see your husband now. He's on the fourth floor around the corner. You can take your friend with you, but don't be loud." Bird says and we go to the elevator.

"So that's what happened?" I push the button with a four on it and Luna nods as the elevator squeaks. The door opens and the thick smell of medication hits my nose. Luna wrinkles her small nose and I follow suit. A male doctor notices us and rushes over.

"Are you looking for someone? I'm Doctor Zach Scott by the way. The founder of Scottland." Zach says and I laugh slightly at his attempt to impress us.

"I'm looking for Sky Light. I was told he was here." I say and Zach points around the corner. He grabs my arm and looks me right in the eye.

"Be careful, he's not sane." He warns me.

"Isn't that why he's in the Mental Ward?" I laugh slightly and walk towards the corner to find a bedrock wall and an iron door. Mac comes over.

"Sky has a rare disease contracted from the blade. You need to wear a disease free suit." Mac hands us a grey suit with a helmet and an emergency gas mask attached to our belts. We dress in them and the door unlocks.

"Heron? What are you doing here?" Sky asks when we enter the room.

"Trying to find out why my husband is in the damn hospital!" I retort and he backs away.

"Heron, watch your language. He isn't sane, so he could attack us right now." Luna whispers.

"You don't know the pain I felt. The betrayal Cave showed me. I tried crawling towards him with my sword but I passed out just as Universe showed up. When I woke up, there were machines hooked up to me and stitches in my stomach. Doctors here talked to me about what happened. I tried calling for you and the girls, but they looked at me like I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. I was startled!" He says and starts going insane.

"Sky, if your saying your not going insane while running around in circles, you're definitely going insane." I tell him quietly. He stops and narrows his eyes at me.

"The girls miss you. Snow and Lox wrecked their house in an argument and their adopted children came looking for you to stop them. I need you to control the way you act since nothing is right anymore." I break down crying in front of Sky. I must look like I'm the unstable person, not Sky.

"Heron, you were never good under pressure. I have to stay in the hospital for a while. Maybe you can stay in Scottland and we can tour the land. Snow and Lox can watch the twins. We can finally have a honeymoon." He imagines and I nod.

"I'll be back later. Luna and I need to go. I need to find an apartment. I'll come back later." I promise and we exit.

"I'll go tell Snow about what going to happen. Snow and I can switch between watching the twins." Luna says. I grab her arm.

"Just make sure they stay safe." I beg her and she nods as she fades. Mac comes up to me.

"How was seeing him?" She inquires.

"Fine. Do you know of an apartment building in Scottland?" I ask and she thinks about it.

"Mulberry Village has an open house near the city. It's my house but I have another house. You can borrow it for free." She says and I smile.

"Thank you so much. Can Sky come out for like walks or trips?" I ask.

"He needs to have a tracker on him so we know he won't go insane. But yea, he can." Mac says handing me the keys. I beam and teleport to the house. It's medium and made of birch wood. I enter the wooden door and drop the keys. The furniture is made of beautiful jungle wood. There is a TV is the corner and stairs leading to probably a bedroom. I lock the door and put the keys on the counter. There is a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I answer the door to see Zach.

"Is Mac here? She sometimes lives here." I shake my head.

"She let me use her house while my husband is in the hospital." I explain. Then Zach does something I wish he didn't do. He kisses me.

"Heron!" I hear Sky shout. Zach turns to see Sky with orchids at his feet. Sky's features are twisted in a sad face.

"Sky, it's not what it looks like!" I explain. Tears stream down his face and he runs towards the hospital. Zach turns to me, and I slam my door shut in his face. I start to cry. I turn on my TV to see Oovoo set up. Signing into my account, I find Snow, Luna, Lox, Universe, and the twins are all logged on. Snow calls me and I pick up with tears streaming down my face. I hear Snow, Luna, Lox, and Universe on the call.

"Hey guys." I say through sobs.

"What happened? Did Sky hurt you?" Lox asks alarmed.

"No, Zach Scott came looking for someone and kissed me. Sky saw because he was coming with flowers. He ran away crying. I feel horrible!" I wail and start sobbing all over again.

"You didn't know he was going to kiss you. He is rude. Just ignore him. Does Sky know what really happened?" Snow asks. I shake my head and remember the flowers.

"I'll be right back." I excuse myself and go to get the flowers. I come inside and put the orchids in a purple vase near the window.

"Sky was going to give me flowers. They were orchids, our favorite flower!" I say and look at the flowers in the vase.

"He didn't know what happened. Remember, he's in the mental ward, he doesn't know what's right and wrong." Luna reminds us and gasps ring out through the call.

"Hey, someone with the name 'Scottiesland' wants to join. Should I allow it?" Lox asks. I agree and I regret it. Zach greets us and I shudder.

"Hey Heron." Zach says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Get out of the call. You creep." Luna says coldly and Zach looks at her shocked.

"No. A user in the call accepted my request." Zach reasons. I type in to Universe (the starter of the call) to remove Zach. He agrees and a message says Zach was removed. Sighs of relief come from everyone.

"Hey, someone is at your door Heron." Snow says and I turn to look out the slots in the door.

"Luna, it's Mac. I'll be right back." I say and open the door.

"Did you upset Sky? He's throwing a tantrum right now yelling about you. What happened?" She asks and peeks at the TV. "Chatting with friends?" I nod.

"Zach came looking for you and kissed me when Sky came with flowers. He ran away crying." Mac nods and thanks me. I shut the door and return to the call.

"The twins want to know why you aren't here. Should I tell them?" Snow says looking worried to the left of her. I nod and she gets off the call.

"So…. How's life going with you guys?" I try and make small talk with the three of them.

"Great, I got to go. I have to go do an adventure map with Brotato. I'll talk to you guys later." Lox says and disconnects.

"I got to go guys. Somebody I don't know is calling me and I want to make sure I know them. I'll see you guys later for the party at Snow's." I disconnect and pick up the call. I'm greeted with a scene of the Nether.

"Hey Hero. How's everything?" I greet my twin, who scowls and appears.

"I heard Sky's in the hospital. Where are you?" He says.

"I'm in Scottland at my friend Mac's house. Sky is in the hospital here. Is Notch on the call?" I ask. Hero shakes his head.

"I got to go. Somebody is at my door. I'll talk to you later." I say and disconnect. I walk over to the door to find a note without a name on it.

"Guys, I found a note without a name on it. I got scared so I called you guys. What do I do?" I ask Luna and Snow on the call.

"Read it!" Snow exclaims. I mutter something and open the letter.

"Dear Heron, Meet me at the News Studio tonight at 8. Come alone. Should I go?" I ask them.

"Go, but have your friend Mac follow you with a tracker. Also take your phone so you can call for help. Good luck!" Luna says and the call ends as she ends it.

Later, after talking to Mac about it, I have an earpiece and my cell phone in my purse. I also have the note. Following Mac's directions from the earpiece in my ear (Mac is on the call with my friends), I walk until I'm at the road that leads to the News Studio.

Hiding behind the studio wall after leaving the note alone in front of the door, I wait. It is 7:59, they should come soon. Somebody in a black sweatshirt runs out and stops at the door.

"Somebody just ran out in a black sweatshirt. They didn't see me yet!" I whisper frightened into the earpiece. Snow gasps and Mac gulps.

"Just try and scoot around the studio quietly." Mac commands and I try. I accidentally step on a twig and regret it. I hear someone running towards me. Using my super speed, I run away to the hospital. The person is following closely.

"MAC! I'M APPROACHING THE HOSPITAL!" I holler into the earpiece and Mac opens the door. The door shatters and Mac is tossed to the side. Running up the stairs to the Mental Ward, I turn the corner and quickly slip into the suit. The person rounds the corner, so I throw open the door to Sky's room. Sky wakes up and gets up.

"What's wrong Heron?" He asks when I run to the corner. The person is knocking on the door, banging on the door calling my name angrily. Sky realizes that I'm being hunted down.

"What's going on?" He turns to look at me.

"I got a note telling me to meet someone. I was on a call with Mac, Snow, and Luna and I accidentally got the person's attention. They chased me here. Mac got knocked out and I ran to your room. It was the safest place I could think of. I'm sorry for barging in here." I apologize and he pulls me in for a hug.

"It's fine. It's nice to know you FELL INTO MY TRAP!" The person I thought was Sky took out an iron sword. I backed away from him. I heard the real Sky calling my name from behind the door. The imposter approaches me with the sword. I turn invisible and they look around in shock. Sky realizes I'm invisible since he stops banging on the door and calls my name out confused.

A golden sword appears next to me with a note from Sky. I turn the sword invisible and slash at the person's back. They fall with a gasp of pain and I turn on the lights to find my Uncle Steve. I gasp in shock and stab him through the head. He disappears and I unlock the door for Sky.

"I saw him leave the note. I came to warn you, but I didn't know how to approach you. So I dressed in all black and came to warn you. When I found the note, I was worried he got you. Then I heard the twig snap and chased you. I was worried Mac would recognize me too early so I knocked her out and continued to chase you. When you entered the room, I knew it was all over." He says and I start crying. I forgot the earpiece so the shrill yells from Snow bring me back.

"It was my Uncle. He set the thing up. It was Sky who chased me to the hospital. He said sorry for hitting you Mac." I tell them and Mac chuckles. Bidding good night to Sky, I go home. But as I go home, I notice a black figure moving in the shadows. Quickening my pace, I start to hurry home. The figure moves out of my sight and I relax slightly. Someone grabs me, so I turn around. Then everything goes black.

I wake up in a cell. Everything is black. I remember my cell phone and earpiece. My purse is gone, but my earpiece is still in my ear. I hear Mac freaking out over a patient, she probably forgot about her earpiece.

"Mac, help me. When I was walking home, somebody abducted me. I'm scared." I whisper, terrified if the person who took me is near. I hear her gasp and excuse herself.

"Heron! You have been missing for two days! Sky has been going insane, worried about your safety. Where are you?" Mac says urgently into the earpiece.

"Currently in a jail cell. I'm not in spawn, but there is a desert near me." I point out my surroundings.

"You're probably in Scottie Arabia. I'm coming. Just don't reveal any information to the person who took you." Mac says and I hear somebody coming. I cover my earpiece and look bored.

"I caught a goddess. Maybe Zach will notice me finally instead of putting me in jail and banning me." Somebody dressed like Zach lurks out of the darkness that makes a hallway. I turn to face them.

"Who are you?" I whisper angrily. He laughs.

"My name's Minor. As in the Minor nobody cares about." Minor says narrowing his eyes at me.

"You realize I'm the goddess of life, I could kill you now." I say and Minor laughs at me.

"That cell won't let you use your powers. It's magic proof." Minor says and there is an explosion in the wall behind me. Lox and Universe stand there. Minor grabs me and brings me down the inky hallway. He cuts me with his knife occasionally, making me scream in pain. He drops me in a five block deep hole. There is a crack and my ankle screams in pain. I cry out in pain as I realize my ankle is broken. Remember how I don't get cuts but feel pain? That wore off in time so now I feel twice the pain and cuts appear. I hear blades collide and Minor yell in pain. Lox runs over and looks down at me.

"Here are ladders! Climb up!" Lox says and throws down five ladders. I place them and then black out.

I wake up in a room in Scott General. Mac is sitting in a chair in the corner on her laptop.

"Mac? What happened?" I ask and she jumps. She turns and smiles.

"You're finally awake! Well, it turns out Minor is a player that grieves the server often and is jealous of Zach. He must have thought you and Zach were dating so he took you. You had multiple cuts from a knife all over your arms and part of your legs. You also broke your left ankle. You're lucky we forgot about the earpieces." Mac says and I smile at her positive attitude at this dark situation.

"How long have I've been out?" I ask Mac, who is humming a tune I don't recognize.

"About a day. Sky visited you a few hours ago, but he went insane when he saw your injuries and had to be taken away. Minor is in jail and we promised Sky he could kill him before we ban Minor." Mac says and I smile. The door flies open and fog fills the room.

"You're horrible at making dramatic entrances Hero." I yawn and my brother storms into the room angrily. Mac's eyes widen and she leaves the room.

"How are you feeling?" Hero says and sits on the edge of my bed, very close to my broken ankle.

"I feel like I could do a marathon." I lie and roll my eyes. Hero snickers and suddenly perks up.

"I feel like something is going on in the Nether. I have to go. I'll visit you later." He says and teleports to the Nether. All alone in my room, I look at the plant next to my bed. I make the leaves turn red, orange, yellow, brown, and finally green. I alternate between colors until I decide on orange. I hear a commotion from upstairs. There are thuds and a lot of shouting. Bird runs into my room and smiles.

"I'm sorry about the noise. There was a slight miscommunication with a patient." Bird says and runs out. I watch as patients stick their heads out of their doors. Every plant turns brown as I listen nervously. The bouncing comes down the stairs and every plant dies as the person comes towards my room. I grab the emergency sword and wield it as the person rounds the corner. I burst out laughing when Sky slams the door shut and takes the sword out of my hands.

"I had to see you. They wouldn't let me after what happened a few hours ago. I sort of, freaked when I saw you. I was promised that I was allowed to kill the person who attacked you before they were banned by your parents." Sky looks at the ground blushing. The door is close to flying off its hinges.

"They'll take me back and won't let me see you if they catch me. Can you somehow turn me invisible?" Sky looks at me hopefully.

"Yea, but I don't do it often." I say and turn Sky invisible with my mind. (Disney movie reference right here!) The door opens and security comes in, scanning the room.

"Excuse me, our goddess, but did your husband run into here? He escaped us and ran down here." One of them says.

"No, I just woke up. I was told by my friend Mac he went crazy when he saw me, so I definitely would have called if he came. Sorry for not being any use." I say and they bow and leave, closing the door. I take the invisible cloak off of Sky and narrow my eyes at him.

"You owe me one." I say and he nods gratefully. I grab his amulet and put an invisibility power on it.

"Here, use this to get back to your room. If any guards questions you, say you felt bad and returned. You didn't visit anybody and debated against visiting me, choosing the latter. I'll see you later." I say and hand him the amulet, which makes him invisible. He leaves and I sigh. Why does he have to be so honoring? There is another knock at my door.

"Come in!" I say cheerfully. Mac heaves open the door, trying to keep a calm demeanor.

"Sky's in jail. When he returned, the guards tried catching him and he attacked one. He's going to be on trial and he is probably going to be sentenced guilty. The guard was one of Zach's best friends, Wolf. If he is found guilty, Zach will kill him!" Mac says. My face drops and every plant in the room (most likely the entire server) shrivels up and dies.

"You're friends wanted to speak to you. I brought the laptop from your suitcase here so you can call them. You're allowed to go to the trial and defend Sky." Mac says and hands me my laptop. She waves and then exits. I open Oovoo to find Snow, Luna, and Lox online. I click on Luna and call her. I hear multiple voices and know the other two are on as well.

"You heard about what happened to Sky, right?" Lox says to me as soon as I connect.

"Yea, are you guys coming?" I ask and tired yeses reply. Snow perks up.

"It was on the News. Here, I'll show you. It was live from Scottland." Snow says and turns on her TV. A female news reporter is on the screen.

"Hello Scottland, I am Ashley Smash with Breaking News. Local mental patient Sky Light assaulted high official iWolfyyy. Mr. Wolf is in critical condition after the assault. He was attacked with two needles. Mr. Light is on trial and will be killed if the court finds him guilty, despite his wife's power on our souls. This is Ashley Smash with Smashing News. More to come at 5:30." The screen fades as Snow turns the TV off and returns to the call.

"When is the trial?" I ask.

"Tomorrow at noon. Universe and I are bringing the girls too. Is that OK?" Luna softly sings in her quiet voice. I nod as Lox perks up.

"Isn't Sky considered a mental patient?" Lox's voice has an edge to his voice.

"Yea…." I reply, unsure of the outcome.

"He has a valid reason right there. He's not right in the head. That attack in the bar made him feel threatened even at the slightest form of attack. Wolf had his fate sealed when he decided to attack him. Besides, we can show one of his YouTube adventure maps. He is always terrified there. Hey Heron, can you shoot a video for his channel tomorrow of the trial?" Lox finishes. I nod and pull out my cell phone and tablet.

"I got to go. Time to get an X-Ray of my ankle." I say and they wish me good luck as Bird enters. I disconnect and get into the wheelchair.

After the long X-Ray, I go back to my room. Making sure Bird isn't in the area, I pull out my cell phone. Getting the video camera set up at the edge of my bed takes a lot of effort, but I finally get it done. It counts down from 5 and I plaster a smile on my face.

"Hello YouTube. You are probably expecting Sky instead of me. Well, I have a story to tell you. As you all know, I am Heron, goddess of life. Everything should be fine, right? Wrong. Sky is in jail right now. I'm in a hospital. Sky was put in a mental ward from an attack that made him go crazy. I broke my ankle while being abducted. We have twin daughters at home, and people expect us to make a video, pretending everything is OK?" I look directly at the camera now.

"Tomorrow Sky is going to court for assault of a security guard. I am recording the entire thing through live stream. You probably think this is fake. This is publicity. It's not. Sky and I have risked our lives for the past few weeks. Updating videos isn't necessary right now. I broke my ankle. Part of my leg got fractured as well. Look at what has been going on." I remove the blanket and show off the large cast covering my leg up to my thigh.

"Tomorrow I want evidence to prove Sky gets terrified easily. Using the live stream, I want to gather as many loyal members of Sky Army as possible to prove Sky's innocence. At the trial, I want to show off all of the loyal fans who love Sky and his videos. The fans that want him to live. During court I will be filming and watching out for those fans. Go to Sky's channel and post a comment saying you want Sky to live. I will be making a presentation during the trial and play it when the trial is almost done. My goal is to get at least five minutes of loyal fans into the video. Remember, Sky has done so many great things. He has two young daughters who look up to him and me. He's the only reason why this server isn't like the Nether. Please save Sky, he keeps me sane." I say and stop the recording. I sent it to my tablet and go onto a video-editing app.

"Hmm… Let's play this song in the background. Let's start with the normal Sky Army entry to show it's just as important. Let's also show the News piece before the part about Iris and Lilac. Now to upload it…." I say and get to the screen where it says upload.

"The title is 'Save The Butter Lover We Know As Sky'. The description should be 'Sky needs help. He's going to court. His wife, Heron, asks for your support to help Sky live. He will be killed if he is found guilty.' Tags…. Sky, needs, help, in, court. YES! UPLOAD COMPLETE!" I hiss and monitor the channel. Mac comes in with her phone.

"Did you upload a video asking for help?" She says with a sly smile. I nod and she hugs me.

"I'm on Sky's side for this. After hearing about this from your point of view, I realized Zach is over reacting about this. I have your support and I posted it. I better see my name in the presentation." Mac leaves with a wink. I smile and fall asleep, dreaming about the court…..

I wake up at 7 AM. Looking at the video, I smile and cheer. Over 1 million have viewed the video (Disney reference) and over 7,000 have commented about Sky. Most tagged videos of his funniest moments during videos, while the rest tagged videos of when he acted scared or threatened. I smile slyly and open power point. Calling the power point 'Save Sky', I put I as background music the old song 'I Saved A Life' repeating.

At 10 o'clock, there is a light tapping on my door. I shout come in and save my presentation. The girls run and give me a bear hug. Snow and Luna are crying and the men stand awkwardly to the side.

"I need a beginning. Can you guys stand in front of that wall and say nice stuff about Sky? Can you two say good things about Daddy? Like how we defeated the squids and other things like that." I ask and they all agree. Lox goes first and everyone rolls by. (I'll put the actual video in the court scene.)

"Out boys. We need to get her ready!" Iris commands and literally shoves Lox and Universe out. They help me into a wheelchair and Snow reveals something that means everything to me. The outfit I wore when my uncle pushes me off the balcony.

"You can tell the story of this and why you didn't wear a fancy dress." Snow explains and tears prickle my eyes. Luna wipes them away and applies waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Finally, I'm ready to go. They wheel me out after I grab my tablet and we meet the men. The girls offer to take me down the elevator and the other adults go down the steps. We chat about my absence and finally the elevator dings.

"Hi Heron." Mac greets us and I smile. We pass Bird, who mouths 'Good Luck' and exit the hospital. They wheel me down the road chatting about the city and it's size. We reach the courthouse and I clutch my tablet. The large oak doors open as we enter. The girls and I sit at a front table with Sky. The others sit behind us, ready to defend Sky.

"Why did you bring your tablet?" Sky says, confused at my accessory.

"You'll see why. I planned a surprise involving Sky Army." I say and Zach enters the room. A man walks in behind him, or limps since he has a crutch. Zach glares at us and sits with the man who I assume to be Wolf. Zach shoots a look at Mac, who smirks and looks ahead. The judge enters and I set up my video camera. A security guard comes over, but I give him a look and kill a plant. He looks at the plant and backs away. Sky looks at the camera confused.

"Hi guys. Heron here. This is the start of the live stream straight from court. We have Sky here, who is very nervous." I point the camera at Sky.

"Hopefully, Heron's little tablet saves me. Hehe. I'm very startled right now guys." He says and puts his face in his hands. I point the camera away from him and back at me.

"I can't believe the response the video had over night. Thank you all and hopefully we win. The trial is starting. Please keep adding to the comments wall and I will add them." I point the camera at the judge and open Sky's channel.

"This is the trial between Mr. Wolf and Mr. Light. Mr. Wolf was assaulted by Sky when trying to protect other patients from his rampage…" I tune out and add more comments to the presentation, which I switched to an app on my tablet.

"I call Mrs. Heron Light to the stand." The judge says and the crowd gasps. I point at my wheelchair and Mac gets up. She wheels me over to the stand and I hoist myself onto the bench.

"Mrs. Goddess, how are you? I hope you give your husband life after he is found guilty." The judge snickers and I growl.

"I'm just messing with you. Can you explain why you aren't in a dress at this formal occasion?" The judge glares at me.

"Well, it's a long story. About 8 years ago, Sky and I were dating. I was wearing these pajamas after Sky professed his love for me. I was on my balcony and my uncle threw me off the floating island, causing me to lose my memory. Sky and my brother chased me until I remembered everything. These pajamas mean everything to me, since Sky told me he loved me in these pajamas. Of course, they were made bigger as I grew, but I love these as much as I love Sky." I finish and my side sighs peacefully. The other side rolls their eyes.

"How did you meet Sky?" The judge says. He's getting really nosy now.

"I was in the Nether with Herobrine. I came because Sky was being hunted down by my other brother Notch. Sky and his friends appeared and killed Herobrine. Out of fear, I ran away only to be caught by Sky's friend Deadlox." Everyone's eyes go to a bright red Lox.

"I met them and we had a huge feud. I was involved in a creeper attack and was badly injured. Sky realized he loved me then and we lived happily after that. Except for a couple of incidents, but they were pretty minor." I glare at the judge, daring him to ask me what they were.

"Do you trust Sky?" He asks, sneering at me. That tricky fool! He asked me the question differently!

"Yes, I do. He never cheated on me (glare at Sky) and certainly never killed me (Another glare at Sky)." The judge notices our brief exchange but drops the topic as a jungle sapling in the corner drops dead. He thanks me and I lower myself into the wheelchair. Mac wheels me back to the table and sits down. The trial continues until the judge claps his hands together.

"Well, it seems Sky is guilty." He says and I shout "WAIT!" All eyes turn to me as I grab my tablet. I wink at Sky and Mac wheels me to a video camera hooked up to a big screen in the courthouse. The live stream is still going.

"I prepared one last thing, in Sky's defense." I say and hook my tablet up to the video camera, which displays my tablet on the screen.

"I call it, Sky Army's Plea." I say and start the YouTube video I put up last night. The audience watches quietly as I plead for help, explaining our situation. Mac hands me a microphone when the video ends and I go to the other video.

"After I posted this video, my friend Mac (Mac waves) walked into my room five minutes later. She told me the video was already being viewed. I fell asleep and this morning, I was surprised." I pull up Sky's channel and scroll down the list of comments.

"All of these people want Sky to be alive, to keep the love of butter strong. Look at this tiny thing this person made of Sky's moment of being truly scared." I say and play the video. People laugh as Sky does parkour with his friends. The video finishes and I take the microphone again.

"I made this presentation just for you Sky." I say and start the presentation. The room dims.

"Sky and I are the best of friends. We known each other since we met fighting squids and both started the Sky Army, which flourishes under Sky's rule. I can't believe this is really happening to the hero." Lox starts the roll of speeches.

"Even if Sky gets startled easily, he does it for laughs and for self defense. He wouldn't harm a cow, unless he was dying of hunger." Universe continues. I hear sniffles and that Sky is crying.

"Daddy taught me how to fight. We both defeated the squids during Squid War 1 and he protected me no matter what. He truly is a hero. He is definitely in the history of our world." Lilac smiles so widely part of the opposing team sighs.

"Daddy and I have a long relationship. We bonded vastly after Mommy 'died' (She bends her pointer and middle finger at died) and continued bonding when we found out she was alive. I love my Daddy and I don't want him to leave!" Iris wails and tears roll down her cheeks as she stares into the camera.

"I know Sky as a warrior. The protector of the two girls he calls family. The protector of his beautiful wife who was fatefully crippled. We all know of this tragic accident as a sign he is failing. He can rise again, to the sky." Snow says and leaves while the camera is recording.

"I met Sky when he saved me from an adventure map. He saved me from the Christmas Troll, who thought it was funny to take me. I know Sky wouldn't harm a fly. I literally know that, being the moon means I know all. Sky is somebody we all know as Sky Light, but our little family knows him as Sky, Warrior and Protector of us all." Luna fades away as the scene fades away.

'I Saved A Life' starts playing as the newest comments start scrolling down the screen. Comments scream things like 'Sky shall live!' and 'There is no sky without Sky.' Some older comments recite quotes about the sky, while others quote directly from the video. The oldest comment, from Mac, says there is no Sky with out the Sky and there is no protection unless Sky Army stands up to the fight.

A montage of photos of us plays after with some painted scenes (All from Luna) of Sky fighting for us in the Squid War 1 and him trying to revive my memory. Him giving me the memory potion and his proposal all fly onto the screen, causing tears to appear. Many other smaller scenes, such as our walk in the Nether and the times he came into my room after I woke up crying also come. I feel tears pulling on my eyes and I allow them to crash onto my cheeks. This could be playing at Sky's funeral.

"Sky, I love you so much. From the time we met in the Nether until now, I have never let anybody else get between us. Through thick and thin, tough and toughest, we have always made it. We lived happy lives, which could end like your life if we lose. I just want you to know, I love you and will forever live in your memory if you're found guilty. You keep me sane and I do the same. We are soul mates, never able to say goodbye." I come onto screen and the screen fades black. The room grows brighter to reveal many people on our side with tears falling freely as they stare at the blank screen. Zach's side is rolling their eyes and yawning. The nerve of some people! I unplug my tablet and wheel back to the table, staring at the judge impatiently.

"That was beautiful." Sky says between sobs as he hugs me.

"Mr. Light is found…. Guilty. He will be killed for assault of a high official." The judge says and bangs his gavel. The entire audience bursts into a mixture of screams and cries of joy. Sky and I look at each other in shock. Every plant in the room bursts into flame and dies. They sprout at lightning speed and repeat. I'm holding onto Sky as they drag him away, screaming for him not to go.

"Heron let go. I want to let you know that you are truly talented and nobody would ever love me as much as you loved me. Goodbye and I will see you soon." Sky says as he pries my hands off him. I start crying as lightning strikes. Waves form from the walls and crash down, never hitting people but getting crazy close.

"ENOUGH!" A voice announces. Everything goes calm as Hero strolls down the aisle up to me. Notch appears next to me.

"Heron, we expect better of you. Almost frying everyone in here, drowning others. You are supposed to be a role model! Not acting like this!" Notch says, his strong voice booming. I stand up to him, confidence swimming inside me.

"Notch, how would you feel if you were in my shoes? Having to watch as your soul mate is ripped from your hands and forced to die? You don't understand what I'm going through at all! You expect me to be strong after this? How can I!" I snap. Many people gasp. The guards stop taking Sky and they watch as we bicker.

"Well, being somebody who we'd expect to be the strongest here, you're really surprising us." Hero states, looking me right in the eye. I snap. I tackle Hero and flip him over the table. Notch looks at me really pissed and rips me off my brother. The twins are with Snow, who is behind Lox, who has his sword out protectively in front of them. The adopted kids are nowhere in sight. Probably at home.

"Heron cut it out now!" Notch yells. I claw his face and run out of the courthouse, trying my hardest with my broken ankle. I make it to a bush, where I find a healing potion hidden. (Disney movie reference!) I drink it and my leg heals. Without a delay, I run at super speed to the forest. Leaving behind the bottle. I can't have anything slowing me down.

A few days later, I go invisible and wander into town. Today is the day. The day where Sky dies from the trial. I walk over to the place where it will take place. In the core of the city, where everyone in the city is gathered. Flying over the audience, I stand to the side, where I see Sky led over to the stock. (I hate Hero for adding stocks.) I scowl and watch as Wolf walks up. WITHOUT HIS CASTS. Altering my voice, I shout something that hopefully changes the outcome.

"Wolf isn't injured! He's faking everything!" I shout in my altered voice. Everyone's head turn in my direction, looking for the owner of the voice. They look back at Wolf, probably angry. Wolf ignored them and moved closer with a diamond sword with many enchantments. That includes Fire Aspect. The sword is about to hit Sky when I appear in front of him, an angry look on my face.

I grab the sword and threaten anyone who comes closer. I unlock the stocks and curse Hero off in my head for creating the cursed prison. Sky looks at me shocked but I ignore him.

"Unless you want this server to be oblivion, you better leave me and my husband alone. Or else you all will be lost codes in the back of my father's chest." I growl and my siblings appear. Zach comes up behind them with a sword. All of my friends appear with swords. The girls even have their weapons. Hero and Notch raise their eyebrows at the twins. Rain and Storm also come, decked out in full iron armor and golden swords. The twins have on complete gold armor.

"That is enough of this fighting!" A familiar voice blares. Everyone looks up to see my mother descending, looking as beautiful as ever.

"That, my friend, is my mother in law." Sky says to Lox, who just gapes at my mom's superior power.

"Sky did nothing wrong. Heron proved everything correct. The judge just wanted to get a cookie after, so he ended it quickly. Sky was found not guilty due to the fact he was only using self defense." My Mom looks warmly at me and then coldly at my brothers.

"How dare you go against your sister like that? About to slice her with your swords? You are grounded. You are coming to the Aether and talking to your father about what you did." My mom snaps and they disappear along with her.

"I'm sorry He" Zach says but I cut him off.

"I can't believe you would think he attacked him!" I snap. Sky grabs my arm and shakes his head. I calm down and look at the 'Army' in front of me. I smile and we all teleport out of Scottland to our castles. The twins leave to get out of the clunky armor. There is a quick knock at the door and I open it to gasp. There is Dawn and Bailey standing there with their bags. I face-palm and put a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry. Sky got sent to the hospital, then I was abducted, then he got arrested, then we went to court, and then Sky almost was killed. A lot has happened. I'm sorry I ditched you." I apologize as Sky walks into the hallway. He pauses and lets out a sharp breathe.

"What's she doing here?" He says, eyeing Bailey and their bags.

"Why don't you go find Iris and Lilac?" I tell Bailey, who walks passed us warily. She glances at Sky weirdly and walks away. We turn back to Dawn, who is looking down awkwardly.

"Well, I invited Dawn to stay here after you left. Scarlet was terrorizing her village so I invited her and her cousin Bailey to stay with us." I hiss and Dawn shoots a grateful look in my way.

"I'll show her a guest room." I say, breaking the silence that settled in the hallway. I take Bailey's bags and lead Dawn into the living room.

"You said Sky doesn't live with you!" She hisses at me.

"He was in the hospital with stab wounds from his best friend! We started becoming closer as time went on!" I reply flatly and lead her up the stairs. I open the door to a room with two twin beds and a large bathroom. There is a dresser next to the bathroom and a mirror attached to the wall. Dawn thanks me and Bailey comes with Iris in tow. Iris shoots me a look that says 'Help-Me' but I laugh and shake my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He comes up to me as soon as I descend the wooden stairs that creak under my feet.

"Well, everything was complicated! I forgot until she appeared at our door. She asked if I would forgive her and I did. We talked and she mentioned Scarlet and I offered her the guestroom. You didn't need to act like Scarlet was in our living room!" I snap and turn from him. He gasps in pain. I turn and see him clutch his stomach over one of the stab stitches. My eyes widen and I hurry to him. He's gasping pain as I put him on the couch. Now he's crying out in pain at the stitches and the pain. Lilac wanders into the living room and looks over at Sky in alarm.

"Go get an ice pack and the heat pack. Make sure it's warm but not hot enough it burn him. GO!" I shout at my immobile daughter, who immediately dashes into the kitchen. Sky is crying out in pain louder now, causing Iris to hurry down the stairs. She faints when she sees him as Bailey hurries after her friend. She gasps at Iris's limp form and puts Iris on the couch. Lilac runs back over and hands me the two compacts.

"Tell me which one feels better." I say and place the ice pack onto his stomach. He cries out in pain even more, causing Dawn to fly down. I remove the ice pack and hand it to Dawn. I put the heat pack onto Sky's stomach and he cries out again.

"HERON! STOP!" He screams as he cries out in pain. I take the pack off Sky.

"Lilac, go get Lox! Get Luna too! And Mac!" I order and she teleports to all three of them. I wave a fan at Sky's red face. Lox runs up and starts shouting at me.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!" I retort.

"What happened?" He hollers over Sky's cries of pain.

"We were talking and he collapsed, screaming in pain. I ask Lilac to get you, Luna and Mac." I say as Luna comes in.

"The poison is reacting again!" Luna shrieks. I start panicking, not knowing what I do. Sky is shrieking in pain, Luna doesn't know what to do, and my brothers are both grounded so they can't help. I shriek in annoyance at everything and run into the emergency room we have in the back.

Looking into the chest, I find three awkward potions and a spider eye. After placing every item in the brewing stand, I impatiently wait. The brewing stand is smoking, so I receive the three green potions. Poison. After taking all three potions, I head to the kitchen. Grabbing a bucket of milk, I pour the three potions into the white substance. Tears stream down my cheeks at what I'm planning on doing, but I ignore them and pour the final one in. I mix the new material so it blends in and sigh. I'm basically killing Sky. I'm putting him out of his misery, but I'm technically killing him.

"I have a glass of milk! That cures poison!" I announce while entering the room. Sky looks at me hopefully and grabs the now lethal stuff out of my hand. He drains the bucket in one gulp and then starts trembling.

"What was in that?" He moans and throws up. His throw up is green and white. People look at me in shock.

"Why did you poison him?" Lox points at the green mixture on the rug. Sky is clutching his stomach and throwing up repeatedly.

"He was going to die. Milk couldn't cure me, so I wanted to put him out of his misery." I reason. Sky isn't throwing up anymore, but he is pointing at me.

"WITCH! SHE'S A WITCH!" He screams then collapses. He's dead. They all glare at me, including the girls.

"I'm not a witch." I murmur. (Does anybody realize this sounds like Joan of Arc?) They all shout at me and Lox grabs me. He teleports to Scottland Police Center and explains what happened.

"A witch like her needs to be burned." The officer sneers. (OK, at this point forward, this is going to sound like the movie Joan of Arc until I say it ended.) My eyes widen as he handcuffs me. I'm brought to a cell and handed a bunch of flammable clothes. He leaves and I change into the new clothes with tears going down my cheeks.

"Come on witch." The guard grabs me and brings me to the square Sky was about to be killed in. I don't show any emotion. That means that even goddesses are scared and this world isn't safe. The guard ties me to a wooden pole on a wooden platform.

"Heron, our goddess, will be killed for witchcraft against her own husband. She poisoned him purposely and will be burned like her magic." The guard finishes. Zach is brought in on a mine cart and glares at me, holding up the flag of his country.

"No!" Somebody screams and grabs the flag out of his hand. I look at the person and find an unknown person.

"My name is Jared. I'm 32 years old and I'm in love with Heron. She won't be killed." Jared glares at Zach. Guards grab him and turn him around. He apologizes mentally and I nod slightly. Another guard brings out flint and steel. I'm not immortal anymore. Notch took away my immortality when I stood up for Sky. He sets the stairs on fire and the fire starts to spread.

"NO!" Jared is struggling against the guards. The fire reaches the plank before mine and I pray to my parents.

"MOTHER! I MEANT NO HARM! HAVE MERCY!" I screech. The fire reaches me and I'm set on fire. The crowd gasps and many sob. Zach's face loosens from its hard look and melts into a sad look. It burns to my soul and melts my intestines. I scream in agony as my foot turns to ash. My left leg follows after and many children scream.

"MOTHER! PLEASE!" I shriek. With my last effort, I look to the sky to see Mom's warm smile. Nothing can shine brighter than it's amazing beauty. Sky walks up next to her and looks at me.

"Sky…. I'm sorry for poisoning you. I was trying to help and I was under pressure." I whisper.

"I understand completely. Thank you for helping me. Now let's go start a new life and wait for Iris and Lilac." He smiles widely. I smile back as my left arm blows away in the wind. My torso starts to burn to ash too.

He outstretches his arm as my right leg turns to ash. My right arm follows my legs and I stretch it towards his tan arm. My entire body burns away as I walk into the sky, leaving my now ash body behind. As I walk into the air, I look down. Lava starts forming and ravines open, swallowing people. Good, what they deserve.

(END OF JOAN OF ARC REFERENCE)

"I'm so sorry." I tell him as I reach Sky, hugging him.

"I know you wanted to save me." Sky hugs me in return, kissing me as we look below. The entire world is now a crater.

"Let's go find Iris and Lilac." I tell him happily and we walk towards the house, holding hands and smiling. We reach the castle and spot the girls holding onto each other. Lox and Snow are looking around confused. Iris spots us and grins, running towards us.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She shouts gleefully and hops into our arms. Lilac comes over and hugs us too.

"I'm sorry about turning you in…." Lox awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

"Yea, about that. Don't talk to me again." I say with a smile.

"That's a joke right?" He asks me.

"Oh, the joke ended when you decided to turn me in." I smile and take out my diamond sword. It always appears in my hand when I want it to. Lox's eyes widen like when I first went after him before Sky and I started dating.

"GAH!" I scream and return to the present. I look around for my burning body and the crowd but only find Sky and my mother. They look at me in alarm as I grasp my chest, breathing heavily.

"What?" Sky asks.

"I just had the most creepiest daydream. I killed you and I was burned for it." I stop and Mom turns back to him.

"Everything is correct. I must go now, Hero needs help with the ghasts." She shoots a green orb at me and I turn back to normal. She disappears and Sky pulls me onto the couch.

"Hey, let's watch Joan of Arc!" He says enthusiastically.

"NO!" I screech as Sky starts playing the historical film. I sit through the film and we reach the part where she is burned.

"Turn it off." I order as Joan is led to the stick.

"Why? This is the good part!" Sky is on the edge of his seat. Wait…. If this is happening, then the outcome will be different.

_LATER THAT MONTH_

"I stand corrected." I say as I stand at the stake. Sky is in the audience, watching as guards hold him back. This time around, I killed Wolf for imprisoning Sky. My foot turns to ash and Sky punches a guard. He runs over to my as my body in engulfed in flames and hugs me, his body catching fire too. I gasp as he burns with me.

"Sky, what are you doing?" I hiss.

"Coming with you." He says as his left leg disintegrates. My arm isn't there. I step out of my body and help Sky out. We walk into the clouds as volcanoes erupt. Well, as I would always say, sucks to suck.

**So... one thing crossed off my agenda.**

**I have to finish some stories before I move on to others, so 'Heaven is a Haven' might return soon. If I get an idea without making it sound childish. Also, 'Katniss' will also finish. It might not go on longer, but I might ask my friend for help on what to write next since she sits with me in spanish. I think Prim might come back in the next chapter since Katniss wants revenge on the doctor for killing her.**

**Just an idea people, I didn't just ruin the story.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
